


Stargazing

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: Peter takes you on a cute little date to watch the stars with him :)





	Stargazing

“Ready for our super awesome date?” Peter asked as soon as you opened the door for him.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you answered as you closed the door behind you, Peter leading you to his car where he opened the passenger door for you.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to be such a gentleman, Kavinsky.”

“What? Just because I’m on the lacrosse team doesn’t mean I’m a total dick. Trust me, (Y/L/N), you don’t know just how sweet I can be,” he teased as he put on his seatbelt, starting the car and driving down your street to the destination of your date, which was still left unknown to you at that point.

“So…where exactly are we going again?” you tried to get the answer out of him. 

With no use, Peter remained silent, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he continued driving his car god knows where, leaving you basically on sitting on hot coals.

 

After several minutes filled with talking about this and that and awfully singing along to songs that came on in the radio you finally arrived at your destination, the carpark of a viewpoint overlooking Portland.

“You’re such a romantic, I can’t believe it,” you gaped at the lacrosse player you both exited the car.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.”

Peter grabbed a blanket from the backseat, a picnic basket hidden underneath it which he grabbed as well before offering you his hand. After you gladly took it he lead you closer to the edge, getting a beautiful look on the sunset and the city.

“This is amazing. I’m gonna be honest, Peter, I didn’t expect a lot from this date but I like you which was the only reason I agreed but this…this is better than everything I could’ve imagined.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Peter smiled at you before setting down the blanket and placing the basket on top of it.

 

Hours passed, filled with laughter and eating amazing food which, truth be told, Peter got from your favourite take away place since he admitted to being a horrible cook. The one thing he did manage to make himself were chocolate-covered strawberries which you both passed between each other while you were laying down on the soft and fluffy blanket, watching the stars that were shining brightly above you.

“You see these three stars close to each other?” Peter asked while pointing at the dark night sky.

“Uh, not really…” you frowned, searching for the three stars he was talking about.

“Let me show you.” Peter shuffled closer to you, taking your hand in his and raising it up, positioning it so it was pointed straight at the stars, your eyes, however, were looking at something different. 

As soon as he had taken your hand into his your face turned towards your date, eyes lingering on his handsome features while he explained the star constellation of Orion to you. It felt like his voice was fading away, all your focus on him as you watched him excitingly talk, his eyes crinkling as a smile spread over his face. You didn’t notice how intensely you had been staring at him until he stopped talking and turned to look at you, biting his lip as he realised you hadn’t been listening to him at all.

“(Y/N)?” he whispered slightly, breaking you out of your daydream.

“Sorry, I-“

“No, it’s alright…”

Comfortable silence settled between the two of you before you simultaneously turned your heads back to look at the stars above you.

“What’s that constellation called?” you asked while pointing at the cluster of lights that looked almost like a disfigured cross.

“That’s the Cygnus constellation, also known as the Northern Cross. Cygnus means swan in Greek and since a lot of gods and such seemed to change into the form of one in Greek mythology it’s kinda loosely based on that. Like that one time Zeus changed into one get a woman, don’t ask me how that’s supposed to be more appealing. Like, seriously? A swan?”

You both laughed at the mental image of a grown man changing into a swan in order to seduce a woman, which seemed beyond ridiculous to you until you continued to talk about the different constellations in the night sky, Peter blowing you away with his actual knowledge while you made up crazy facts that were obviously false which cause you both to spend the rest of the evening holding your full stomachs from all the laughter.

 

“Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed it,” you smiled at Peter after he stopped his car in front of your home.

“I really enjoyed tonight as well.”

You both stayed silent for several moments, slight awkwardness filling the space between you.

“I’ll, uhm”-you cleared your throat before continuing to speak-“I’ll see you in school on Monday?”

“Yep,” Peter nodded his head as you opened the car door.

“Okay, bye,” you unbuckled your seatbelt, ready to leave the car. 

However, you turned around in the last second and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek just to leave before Peter could say anything to you, slamming the car door close and hurrying to your front door, obviously embarrassed by your actions. Before you unlocked the front door you turned to look over your shoulder, seeing Peter’s car still standing there, the lacrosse player holding his fingers gently to the spot you had just kissed on his cheek, a bright grin spread over his entire face.

Gladly your parents weren’t awake anymore when you opened the door, allowing you to quietly sneak into your bedroom where you quickly put on your pyjamas and crawled into your bed after placing your phone on your bedside table and connecting it with its charger. Only as your head touched your pillow you noticed how tired you actually were so you decided against spending some time on your phone and scrolling through social media but instead just turned around and closed your eyes after turning off the lights, almost immediately drifting off to sleep, your thoughts filled with Peter and your amazing date. While you were quietly wandering off into the land of dreams, your phone buzzed faintly, the screen illuminated by a new text message a number saved under ‘Peter’ with a heart emoji next to it.

> ‘I hope we can do this again. Maybe next time I get to kiss you for real before you run off?’


End file.
